Spirited Stimulation
by piccolina789
Summary: A little TMI, Catherine thinks. Hopping on the bandwagon with a post-ep for The Two Mrs. Grissoms.


**A/N: **I am sooooo not a football fan. This is what I was doing while vaguely aware that people were scoring touchdowns. Go team?

It's not nearly as creative as the other post-The Two Mrs. Grissoms fics out there, but this is what popped in my head, so here we are. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

There were certain things Catherine didn't like to think about. What Lindsey got up to on her dates, what Ecklie did when he got home at night… things like that, she'd rather just leave well enough alone. The sex life of her married co-workers? That fit pretty firmly in the same category.

But somehow, when she left the lab that night, she couldn't stop thinking about what Sara had said to her in the break room a few days ago.

_Grissom and I have great sex._

She never thought she'd see the day when Sara Sidle would talk about her sex life. Or any sex, for that matter. But miracles did happen, and suddenly, twisted and frightening as it was, she couldn't get the image of her leggy co-worker in bed, wrapped around her former boss.

_ Shake it off, Catherine_, she told herself. _Get a grip._

She nearly jumped out of her heels when her back pocket started vibrating. She tugged it from her jeans as she slid behind the wheel of her car.

"Hey, stranger," she greeted. "Do phones work in Peru?"

"They do in America."

"You're in America?"

"I'll do you one better," Grissom said on the other line. "I'm in Vegas."

"Gil Grissom, if you're pulling my leg right now, you'll never hear the end of it," Catherine warned. Grissom laughed in response.

"You and my mother both," he said. "You've now completed a trifecta of women nagging me to keep my butt in the country."

Catherine smiled into the phone.

"You with Sara?"

"Not yet," he responded. "She's out with Nick… she doesn't know I'm here yet. I wanted to surprise her to make up for not getting to the party the other night."

Catherine kept smiling, though she knew he couldn't see her.

"I hear the lab had a busy week."

"It was interesting, to say the least," she conceded. "But Sara tells me she worked things out with Mama Grissom?"

"So they say."

"You are planning on visiting sometime soon, right?" she asked. "You realize I haven't seen you since you and Sara got married? I feel like it's time to express congratulations in person."

"How's Saturday night? You pick the place."

"It's a date."

"Make it a table for four. Bring Lou."

Catherine sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Sara told you?"

"Months ago," Grissom said. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to tease."

"As long as you do it while he's not around."

"You're no fun anymore, Catherine."

She laughed.

"I'll see you soon, Gil."

"Bye, Cath."

"Hey, Gil?"

The line was silent for a handful of seconds, and Catherine thought he'd disconnected. But he'd heard her just in time.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Sara I hope she has some spirited intellectual stimulation tonight."

Grissom paused.

"What?"

"She'll know what I mean."

She couldn't help but feel pleased with herself as she flipped her phone shut. She was smugly satisfied as she drove home, ate dinner with Lindsey, invited Lou over for the night and lay next to him hours later, only a thin sheet separating skin from touching skin. Yes, she was satisfied until two in the morning, when her phone vibrated on the bedside table.

Grissom.

What on _earth_ was he calling about at this time of night? She rolled over and pressed the phone to her ear, whispering, as to not wake her sleeping, snoring partner.

"Gil, I'm glad you're back, but what is it that couldn't possibly wait until the morning?"

The response was muffled and scratchy, like a call that was made from a pocket or inside a purse.

"Gil!"

She spoke in a strained whisper, hoping he would hear her and realize he'd made an accidental call. Instead, she was greeted by a low, guttural moan that she was pretty sure belonged to one leggy CSI named Sara Sidle.

Catherine's mouth dropped and her hand flew to her lips as more groans, grunts and muffled whispers came from the speaker.

"Saraaaaa!"

Catherine snapped the phone shut, eyes wide and in shock. Grissom's strangled, desperately urgent cry had left her speechless. She would _have_ to have another chat with Sara tomorrow.

Great sex?

More like downright _brilliant _sex.

* * *

The End


End file.
